Flying into the Storm AU
Intro= Flying Into The Storm AU (please don't steal my coding for this page!!) (Thanks Pumpkin for drawing this!) Flying Into The Storm Series takes place roughly 10 years after DoD and will have 8 books total. (5 main series and 3 Winglets). The books are When Lightning Strikes, The Traitor of Ice, Queen of Flames, Crimes of the Past, and Secrets Untold. They are all written by me, Piggy, And illustrated by Piggy and Pumpkin. When Lightning Strikes... POV: Oceanic Chapters: 26 Main Characters: Oceanic, Seal, Lillie, Clover, StarWriter The Traitor of Ice POV: Seal Chapters: Main Characters: Seal, Duo, Nebula Queen of Flames POV: Lillie Chapters: Main Characters: Lillie, Opal Crimes of The Past POV: Coypu Chapters: Main Characters: Secrets Untold POV: StarWriter Chapters: Main Characters: Winglet 1- POV: Redbelly Chapters: Main Characters: Winglet 2- Competeing to Exist POV: Chapters: Main Characters: |-|Characters= Characters Ribbon Student Skywing/Icewing Backstory: Came from Scorpion Den, with parents living as Outclaws among the SandWings Personality: Sweet and kind, and takes interest in happenings and dragons around her; sometimes shy, but willing to talk; will usually fight if necessary WIP (Death) - Chinook Student/ Antagonist (main) Seawing Personality: huge troublemaker; cunning; clever; quick-witted; not quick to trust anyone Backstory: ran away from the Kingdom of the Sea because of all the bullying he was subject to and constantly being excluded; became an assassin TLS, convince Peccary TLS - Wildfire Student Skywing Backstory: Lived with her mother in a desolate SkyWing village up North, Her mother ( a light red dragoness) was fearful of many things, never letting Wildfire 'show-off' or attempt to 'stand-out'. Wildfire has no memory of her father, except for one, where she has fallen into a roaring muddy river and her father, or at least who she thinks is her father (A blurry figure) leaps in after her. When she was around 5 or 6 she had a encounter with a unstable insane dragon who threatened and attacked her and her 'freinds'. Later after the viscious attack that injured and killed some of her freinds who left her alone in the forest her mother brought her home acting as if nothing happened. She later runs away from her mother. Personality: Can be pretty testy at times, the type of dragon who hangs in the backround acting mysterious at social events, Pretty negative, keeps to herself, Intuitive, chill at times, has a intimidating feel to her, extremly loyal to her freinds even if they arent back, also may think bad stuff about the dragons shes loyal to but she never really breaks off from them, gets jealous quite easily, hates being social sometimes. Friend of Peccary, inform about Peccary TLS - Alastor Student/ Antagonist Nightwing/Skywing Backstory: WIP Personality: Jerk, Grumpy, Really narcissistic, Negative, Actually pretty loyal, Kinda a coward, Weird (Thats definitly specifiic), Obsessed with burning things TLS Bijoux Teacher Icewing Backstory: Bijoux was born to two wonderful and kind parents. They taught her the power of love and kindness, and told her to always believe in herself. They always were there to cheer her up when she was sad. They were amazing. But every day, her amazing parents had to leave for work, and she had to leave for school. She always dreaded school for one reason. The walk there. Her brother walked her to school, and unlike her, he never listened to their parents' beliefs. He believed that war, not peace, was they key to everything. He hated his younger sister, and Bijoux was tortured with insults, whacks, pinches, mocking and worse on her walks to school from her brother. He never let her walk in peace, as it was "his job" to walk her to school, and every day, he'd try to break the wall of positivity she'd built up with her parents' talks. Luckily, Bijoux had many friends at school that made her happy and helped her ignore her brother's bullying. Her best friend was an IceWing with odd red markings named Rubis. They did everything together, and soon grew very close, as close as sisters. As years went by, they began to become more than friends. A connection grew between them that was stronger than friendship. It was love. Personality: Kind words, soft voice, powerful speeches. These are the words that make you think of Bijoux. She always has a compliment for every dragon she meets, and always appreciates when someone compliments her, though when she compliments someone, she doesn't expect one back. The dragoness believes strongly that if you believe in something enough, it will happen. No matter how much or how long it takes, it will happen. She preaches this belief, and she tells it to her students every day. It's her motto. The dragoness knows how to put words together to empower a crowd, to convince her students they will be okay, to tell herself that she's fine. WIP (Mentor) Jungle Student RainWing/Nightwing/Seawing Backstory: Jungle was born in the Kingdom of the Sea, where her father the NightWing met her mother the SeaWing/RainWing hybrid. She grew up till the age of two on the very edge of the NightWing island. Her parents moved to the Rainforest when the NightWings found out her father had married a hybrid. From the age of three she lived in the Rainforest, growing up with only her mom and dad. When the Nightwings evacuated the island when she was five, they found out where her father had gone and wanted to kick him out, but Queen Glory stopped them. She and her family moved into a house in the Nightwing village, but she remains today not very popular among the NightWings. Personality: Jungle has a happy, careless, sort of ditzy personality. The most like her of any other dragon would be Blaze. Even though she's ditzy, she is always ready to help out if anyone needs help. She's very self-conscious, but doesn't mind getting dirty. Her weakness is she hates getting teased about being a tribrid. WIP (Prey Center Fight) - Duo Student Nightwing Backstory: They were two dragons in one egg, but they accidently fused together in the egg. The moons gave them both faint powers, with Karma having faint future-telling and Destiny being able to sense emotions- sometimes. Their parents were horrified and abandoned them, but they managed to survive on their own, and enrolled themself into Jade Mountain Academy. Personality: Karma is fierce and loyal, Destiny is kind and hopeful. Child of Nebula/ revolt against father/ Major in book 2 if Seal is chosen Starsearcher Teacher Nightwing Backstory: A nervous dragon of 10 years and just starting his life in the "real world", is often picked on for being nerdy. He usually keeps his backstory a secret, but what has been told is that he was found as an egg and raised by a scavenger den. They taught him things that when he told to others, had gotten him into trouble. They taught him things that dragons knew--Math, basic anatomy, science and liturature. He still studies in a lab in a school, experimenting and building creations to help him understand the world around him. Personality: Nerdy, geeky at times, and can be socially awkward and freeze suddenly. He always, always carries a note book incase he cracks the code. Despite being an outsider, he wishes for a friend or even a love. WIP (mentor?) - Redbelly Student Skywing/RainWing Backstory: He was born in the outskirts of the Rainforest, 5 years before Glory arrived. He normally walked around the outer edge of the forest, and kept his distance from other dragons. However, once day he was in a severe attack from intruders, and he was knocked really hard in the head. This was bad enough to give him amnesia, and he forget everything about his life. In order to try and find his memories, he tried to join organization groups, but he always got rejected. After a few times, he enrolled himself in Jade Mountain, believing that would be the perfect place to find his past. Personality: Redbelly is very naïve, and incredibly forgetful. He comes off as annoying, asking questions constantly. Despite this, he is incredibly royal to his friends, and tries to fight for them. Redbelly is very inquisitive, and always tries to find his memories, oblivious to the punishment. WIP Malachite Student Skywing/Seawing/Sandwing Backstory: Malachite was born to his two parents Ember and Shore. They had agreed before hand that he would not have to know the struggles that they had faced. He grew up thinking that he was the son of two normal weavers. Malachite gets visited by his Grandparents Sunstone and Peregrine they spoil him like normal grandparents, and he is content. But in the darkness of the night he sometimes wonders where his other grandparents are. Personality: Malachite is unlike the stereotypical dragon he isn't grumpy at all, in contrast his personality is most like a Rainwing's happy-go-lucky and unaware of the dangers of the real world. He doesn't realize that when dragons yell out "Get out you mixed blood and go kill yourself" that they're talking about him. Instead he thinks that they had a bad day and wanted alone time. He loves his parents and wants them to be happy as well. Even though that can turn out worse. He is always ready for a smile and can make even the most serious dragons laugh. WIP (Death) Pyrope Student (Antagonist) Skywing Backstory: When Pyrope was hatched she accidentally, but immediately killed her mother just by touching her. Pyrope's father, horrified, threw her off the mountain, where she landed in an abandoned eagle's nest. Everyone thought she was dead, but she lived in the eagle's nest and has been plotting her revenge. Personality: Smart and evil. She is always two steps ahead, and knows what to do. She never shows that she is afraid. She doesn't trust, but she has one weakness. Other dragons thinking she is a "bad dragon". She is always nervous about killing innocent dragons since her mother died. WIP - Sunset Student (Antagonist) Sandwing/Skywing Backstory: WIP Personality: Sunset is usually angry. She loses her temper easily and won’t hesitate to yell at someone. However, she does have a soft side that she hardly shows. WIP Fig Student Sandwing/Silkwing Backstory: WIP Personality: Twitchy, loyal to the poeple he cares about the most //COUGH COUGH TALONFATE// WIP Talonfate Student Nightwing Backstory: WIP Personality: Total. Tsundere. WIP Buzzard Student Sandwing/Skywing Backstory: Buzzard was born to Sear and Dawn in the Sky Kingdom. He was their firstborn dragonet. He never recived much love from his mother or father, which made him bitter from the start. In spite of this, he made friends with many of the other hybrid dragonets in the Sky Kingdom. When a party of SilkWings came to the Sky Kingdom on a mapping excursion, one of them caught his eye. Her name was Swallowtail. The day before she was scheduled to leave for Pantala, they were in a cave together. But Swallowtail fell from a stalactite (or stalagmite, I forget, whichever one hangs from the top) and...she died. Buzzard vowed never to love again, and ran away. Personality: Buzzard was not known very well to other dragons, but it is said that he was much less bitter then he is now. This bitterness was said to be caused by his family’s death. Buzzard is prickly and easily offended, but also very honorable and keeps his word. He has the aura of a veteran soldier, who has seen many battles, but also much pain in those battles, too much to inflict it upon others. WIP Mer Teacher Seawing/Icewing Backstory: Not much is known about the early history of the hybrid princess. Her mother's name was Eira, her father is unknown. She was abused and beaten by her stepfather, taunted by her sisters and forced to wait on her demanding mother. Her existence was to be brief, no one should have known. Until one day the young princess Neve went to Eira's estate and returned with a broken dragonet who had never seen the sky before. Mer couldn't fly, barely spoke, and trusted no one. She disappeared into the palace that day and wasn't seen until three years later, when Neve's older sister Cypress challenged Queen Jacqu for the throne. Although the long and bloody fight was spoken of for years afterward, there were three topics that made an appearance in every retelling of the tale. The first was the sheer length of the fight, almost four hours in duration. The second was Cypress's killing blow, slicing into her mother's chest with such power that her heart was flung behind her onto the sheets of ice. And the third, perhaps most debated topic was the identity of the beautiful hybrid stranger who sat beside the princess Neve as her Cypress fought for her life. Who held her talon tightly, wings wrapped around her. Who wiped her tears away when she cried. In the following year, Mer became well known, or as well known as she could be for a dragon who liked to stick to the shadows. When she was seen in public she treated everyone with a shy kindness that made her instantly liked. Rumours began to spread about the Princess's new lover. The rarest type - good ones. Personality: A soft smile, shy words. Mer isn't loud, but she is very noticeable. Why, no one can really say. But there is something eye-catching in the hybrid's smile. Something warm and definitely not IceWing-like in the lines of her face. When you first meet Mer, you'll notice the kindness shining in her indigo eyes. She is a small dragon, soft spoken and wise. Mer can be cold and distant at times, her eyes clouded over with memories of past terror. Seeing things long gone. Often a quiet nudge from Neve is all it takes to bring her out of it. Mer doesn't exactly enjoy the company of strangers, but has come a long way from being terrified of them. Upon first meeting a dragon, she'll treat them politely but coolly, edging back nervously in the case of sudden movement. Like she's avoiding a blow. WIP Dusk Student Sandwing/RainWing Backstory: Dusk is a 5 1/2 years old and she is from a community including pantalian and Phyrrian dragons, she is from a chain of islands imbweteen the 2 continents. She moved to possibility and learned aquatic and dragon Latin before she came to Jade Mountain.(she does aquatic by he scales color they don’t glow just change color) she is usually watching other dragons and knows about practically EVERYTHING that happens. Personality: Dusk likes to play dragons into their own traps and is pretty good at it, she is great at art and keeps her secrets to herself and has a very VERY prickly defense against mind readers. She can become randomly sadistic and is smart she has a pet scavenger names May that acts like dusk but human I guess and she is also very good at art and helps dusk with homework that doesn’t involve dragon language WIP - Clover Student (Animus) Sandwing/RainWing Backstory: WIP Personality: Clover is very friendly to most dragons, but she also has a firm sense of justice. She does not like it when dragons are taken advantage of. She has a fierce nature that comes from being determined and righteous. She is also extremely scary when she wants something and she doesn't get it. WIP (Chapter 10- Star=Hide) Earthshaker Student (Animus) Nightwing Backstory: Escaped the Volcano with her friends, one died, eventually the other two split up and she came to JMA Personality: Secretive, likes to lead, is a natural-born leader, loyal WIP Snowshock Student (Antagonist) Skywing/Icewing Backstory: WIP Personality: WIP WIP Breeze Student (Antagonist) Sandwing/Icewing Backstory: WIP Personality: Stubborn, determined, does what she wants to do, loyal WIP Sticks Student (Antagonist) Skywing/Hivewing Backstory: WIP Personality: Stuck up, stubborn, loyal WIP (Death 2 or 3) - Fang Seal’s father figure (Antagonist) Icewing Backstory: WIP Personality: Appearance: Whiter than white scales, with gray patches all over his body. Sharp fangs that almost stick out. Heavyset with lots of scars. WIP (Banished from tribe) Opal Student Rainwing Backstory: Opal was born as a normal RainWing, but it became very clear that she was different. Every scale on her body could change color, except for the scales on her wings. She got laughed at, and creeped everyone out because they would just see a pair of wings hanging in the air, so they eventually banished her. But instead of leaving the rainforest, she stuck around, waiting for her mother to become queen and un-banish her. But when Glory challenged her, it became clear she had to go. Opal left the kingdom, and has been plotting her revenge ever since. Personality: Angry and haughty. She hates the fact that Glory is queen and would rather sneak back into the rainforest, kill Glory, and take back the throne, but she knows she can't do it alone. WIP (Death- 3) Sawdust Student (Antagonist) Sandwing Backstory: Hatched an orphan, as her parents were killed when she was in the egg. Taken in by a criminal who raised her like him, so she likes to pickpocket dragons and is pretty good at it Personality: Hates most dragons, pretty scary, yells a lot, not afraid to take extreme measures to get what she wants WIP Bayou Student Mudwing Backstory: He was kicked out of his village when he lost all his sibs and has been seething about it ever since. He decided to come to Jade Mountain to forget and feel like he had sibs again. Personality: Can seem scary and a little rude to dragons who don't know him, but underneath, he is just desperate for sibs and someone to be his friend. WIP (Death) Tropica Student Seawing Backstory: WIP Personality: thinks the world revolves around her, snobby, thinks she is better than everyone else WIP Hydra Student Mudwing/Silkwing Backstory: Hydra's history is interesting. Her Silkwing found his way to her mother, and had eggs. They lost Hydra when the Sandwing Succesion was a few years before end. The other eggs were raised in the rainforest, but Hydra hatched alone. She knew nothing of her heritage and grew up responsibly. Once she was 4 a Sandwing named Sphinx found her and brought her to her long lost brother Fig. Personality: Hydra, unlike her brother Fig, is extroverted, she likes making friends and enjoys publicized areas. She is a lot more strong-minded than Fig and makes friends most every day. WIP (Death) Caramel Student Mudwing Backstory: WIP Personality: Kind, sweet, loyal to the core WIP MoonGlobe Student Icewing/Leafwing Backstory: WIP Appearance: two short front horns pointing up and back horns curling up at the tips, mainly ice-green scales with ice-blue dot and square scales. light yellow underbelly. Emerald leaf earrings. The "Icicle" horns that icewings have behind their ears are replaced by icy rectangular leaf-like hornes WIP - Mermaid Family of Oceanic Seawing Backstory: Mermaid has had a good, but rough history. When she was an egg, Auklet took her everywhere. Once or twice she was dropped, yet not harmed. Her history is sort of... normal. Except for her getting a tail, that is. See the Mermaid's Curse section for that. She has always been spoiled, and never has wanted the throne. Once she was captured as an egg, by a group of Nightwings. They planned to sell her to the Scorpion Den in the Sand kingdom, but the sellers could not except the dragonet, for the Nightwings had no treasure or other kind of pay to give to the guards at the entrance of the den. The Nightwings offered a prophecy, but the guards said that they're powers were fake. By then the Nightwings had given up, and left Mermaid on the rock where she was found. Mermaid has an animus curse that was put on her when she was 3. She used to be a normal Seawing, able to walk and survive on land, but one day she was wandering the beaches, and a strange dragon came up to her. The stranger threw her into the ocean, and that caused her animus powers (nobody knew about yet) to act up and try to save her from drowning (doesn't know how to swim yet). This caused her to be stuck as a half-fish half-dragon creature of beauty, for the rest of her life. Another time, she was captured by Ruby's daughter and taken to the palace. But, that was an easy escape. Mermaid used her animus powers to break the chains and fly away. Simple. She has a few friends at Jade Mountain, and they're pretty nice. A few dragons have a crush on her. Once she got locked up and studied by the Nightwings. This is why she doesn't like Nightwings. She was studied for 4 days, and wasn't given anything to eat. She killed the guards, as they didn't know about her animus powers, and got the key for her chains. She lashed out later, because of her powers. She accidentally killed 20 innocent Mudwings, and is therefore feared by them. Her story is told in scrolls, and told to every Mudwing dragonet when they are old enough to hear it. Some of the dragonets think that she is fake... until they see her on her rocks by the sea. Her picture is in the Mudwing scrolls, so the dragonets know to run when they see her. She is thought to be a monster. She is a very skilled fighter, as she enrolled in battle training and took lessons from a skywing. Personality: Mermaid has always been a sweet-and-sour type of princess. If she is swimming through the air in Jade Mountain Academy, she will look for fellow students to welcome. She will swim up and say hi, and then probably swim away with a cheerful goodbye. However if she doesn't get something she really wants, she will make a small tsunami (not the dragon ;3) o the person who won't give her it. Also, she gets very protective of who and what she loves, and she will do almost anything to keep them safe. She can lash out at times, but only when the dragon she is lashing out with is there. She gets very angry when anyone touches the ones she loves. Xerocole Antagonist Sandwing Backstory: Xerocole's mother, Tarantula, was tracked down by a group of guards. They imprisoned her, never to see her egg again. Xerocole was hatched blind, so he had to learn how to adapt. Not being able to see the word frustrated him, and made him bitter. He was raised by his blind aunt, and was taught how to live blind. Personality: Xerocole is a surly dragonet, jaded by his blindness. He likes to be independant. xerocole however can be kind if you respect him. WIP Heroslayer Night Village Nightwing Backstory: Heroslayer hatched to a mother who was charged with felony (long ago). She lived by the volcano-infested areas far south of the New Night Kingdom, as told to by the queen. She also had a father, Greatclaws, but he was a good-willed guard who helps guard the volcanic areas. The mother, Spiritlifter (known for her ironic name), especially despised her husband and the fact she was sent here. And she named her only dragonet in spite of this. As a result, she grew under the smoky and heated wastelands of the volcanic zone. No matter where Heroslayer went, each mountain was loaded with smoke and lava. There was rarely any prey in this zone for exiles. Whereas Spiritlifter ate all her caught prey, she often went to the wall-like fortress. That fortress blocked off the volcanic areas from the NightWing kingdom, and also houses her father and the guard squadrons. One day, her father said that she’ll be sent outside of the New Night Kingdom. Greatclaws had asked the queen to send Heroslayer away, to a safer place where she can live. That place was Possibility. Although she was weirded out and confused, she couldn’t wait to find a fresher place to stay. Despite her awkward socializing skills, she tried her best to be friendly with other tribes. Personality: She is just the way most dragons expect to her to be, unfortunately. And her name almost doesn’t fit her right. While she isn’t completely shy towards NightWings, she seems socially awkward around other tribes. Heroslayer comes off as shy most of the time, hiding herself under her wings. She still feels the smoke in her throat and lungs, and doesn’t really dare to talk much. Others are quick to assume that she is mentally defected to some extent. In reality, she wished she could talk normally. She just doesn’t know how others would react to her words. Whenever she does talk, it’ll be something rude by accident. Heroslayer learned a lot of rude insults from her mother, and she was never taught manners. Poking at her a lot will make her slightly agitated, or perhaps say something else by accident. Though, she is willing to learn how to do normal dragon things. She finds reading relaxing, and much more easier than talking. She likes hunting because it is also relaxing, and that she can finally get food. Heroslayer prefers to be with her cousin or herself most of the time. She finds Kurogami comforting, and looks up to him as a role model. What’s remarkable about Heroslayer is that she can fight. Despite her seemingly useless side, she turns to the life-or-death mindset quickly in danger. Years of living in a dangerous area have hardened her a bit, along with running into shady dragons. But one thing’s for sure, is that she isn’t ready to save anyone just yet. Bluemoon Night Village Nightwing Backstory: BlueMoon never knew her parents. She was given to a orphanage, the kind that beat little dragonets for walking funny. She finally got adopted by a old NightWing couple, who sent her to a NightWing/RainWing school, and she was laughed at by a gang of dragonets: Inkblot, Greyspike, and Violetscales. They constantly tricked her and manipulated her and got her in trouble. Finally, she quit playing their petty games and didn't pay attention to them at all. They always kept getting her in trouble, but the old couple that raised her had taught her well- "Cruelty is a sign of weakness." She learned to stand up for herself. After five years of living with the old NightWings, they died of old age. In despair, Bluemoon ran away to the marshes of the Mud Kingdom. They eventually found her and chased her out. Soon, she made residence on an old cliff overlooking the sea. Every day, she would go to that cliff and stare at the water below, wishing she could fly over the water. Personality: BlueMoon is kind, she often lends a talon to others. She pretends she doesn't mind other dragons staring, but really, deep down, it hurts. Not many like her, as they see her as a abnormality. She believes that every dragon has at least a speck of good in them. She is quietly observant of the world. WIP Savanah Possible TLS (most likely not) Sandwing Backstory: When he was very young (less then a year) Savanah was abandoned in the desert to die by her parents. After many days starving in the desert she found the Scorpion Den, a haven for her dehidrating body. Soon after arriving, she was found by a couple who adopted her. Lizard, a full SandWing, and Dust, a SandWing-MudWing. She grew up fighting in an undergroud fight club, learning to be tough, and heartless. After many years of getting starved, and forced to fight, she made her escape. Running into the desert with just a map, a canteen, and and a sack of food. Savanah ended up going to Possibility, where she promptly stole some money to buy a plot of land. She raised animals there, learning to love them like nobody had loved her. The animals brought out her sweeter and friendlier side, and she made friends with Puffin the IceWing. As soon as she heard of Jade Mountain Academy she sent in her letter, begging to be admitted. She left for JMA once she was accepted, and excitedly started learning about the different tribes. Personality: If you ever run into Savanah, weither she is tending to her many animals, or browsing the stalls in Posibility, you would most likely only think of her as a grump, or a bully. Tough and feirce, she seems very prickly and unsocible. But, oncde you have a conversation with her, she will become a whole different dragon. Lively and energetic, she always seems like she's on a sugar high, bouncing from topic to topic, and pacing around. She is very loyal, but only has a select group of friends, but she will protect them with her life. She always wants to be on top of every situation, trying to predict and control every outcome. This can make her seem bossy, or just plain rude. She is very tough, and will often hide physical and emotional pain from her friends and family, thinking it insignificant and not worth their time. But, she will jump at the opportunity to comfort her friends, often bashing herself in the process. Although she knows it is a bad habit, she learned from a young age that showing weakness or insecurity would not be tolerated. She also has a very caring side of her, that will come out when she is tending to her animals on her small farm. As SandWings don't need to eat much, she keeps them mostly as pets. Savanah loves these animals with all her heart, and will litteraly murder any dragon who tries to eat them. WIP Powerhungry TLS (or just Antagonist- book 3) Nightwing Backstory: Two assassin NightWings teamed up with some other dragons from multiple tribes with unknown names killed his sister, Caeda, and his mother, Jewelwings, but they actually went missing and he did not know about it. Thinking his mother and sister were dead, he took revenge on all the dragons and attacked most of the tribes, killing a lot of the Pyrrhian dragons as well as some Pantalan dragons who came to visit Pyrrhia. He loves to team up with Pantalan dragons who have the same violent mind as him. (spoilers) He learns his lesson at the end of the fanfic and makes peace with the Pyrrhian and Pantalan dragons, certainly the surviving victims. Personality: Powerhungry is shown to be very decieving to others, but caring towards his allies. Powerhungry is very deceiving and is not easy to fool. He does not have any NightWing powers but loves to fight, considering that he's very brutal. WIP Caeda Teacher Nightwing Backstory: When a LightWing of an unknown name attacked Powerhungry, Jewelwings, and Caeda, Caeda and Jewelwings fled to find a safe spot. When she found a NightWing academy, she joined it as a teacher and she lived with Jewelwings. However, she almost forgot about Powerhungry and went to search for him and was not able to find him. When she heard about his atrocities, she went to find him but could not. At the end, she helps Lucina stop Powerhungry from making more sins. A lover of peace. Personality: Kind, caring, sometimes stubborn when someone spells her name wrong (it's pronounced Shiida and other dragons spell her name wrong a LOT) WIP Aqua Princess (Cousin of Oceanic) Seawing Backstory: Normal Royal Seawing life Personality: brave, bold, speaks up for herself and friends, fiercely loyal, careless, reckless, sharp-tongued, confident, stubborn, can be funny, sarcatic, can be mean and stupid WIP Ahsoka WIP Sea/Night/Sky Backstory: Was hatched with the moon-given power of telepathy, though since she’s a hybrid, it is not very strong. She was kidnapped at a very young age from her parents and sold as a slave a few different times in the Kingdom of Sand. She eventually fell into the claws of a notorious dragon who despised her (the feeling was mutual). He never told her his name, and she couldn’t get it from his mind. Later, she escaped him, and learned to live on her own. She started working for a botanist in a small town, then soon after found her parents. From Ahsoka’s mother, she was able to find out the identity of her worst slave master, who turned out to be Ahsoka’s uncle. Personality: Strong, can be fierce, used to being alone but doesn’t always prefer it. She has very strong opinions and will fight for them. Confident, smart, but half the time reckless. WIP Firewall TLS Mudwing Backstory: he was just a normal big wings until his siblings started getting murdered, after that he went crazy and once he killed the dragon that did it he did not become uncrazy. He decided he didn’t want to be in any troop that wasn’t his own, so he became a vigilante. A couple years later he was getting a drink in a tavern and he god drugged, chained up with chains too big for even he to break, beaten, and left for dead. A god saved him (I’m thinking the dragon version of Thor?) and gave him his sword: it is the only weapon able to kill gods, ipas long as he is wearing the scabbard he cannot be directly affected by animus magic, and it is fireproof, and it stays the right size for him, and only him. Thor had him kill Zeus in return for the sword, and firewall never saw him again He continued being a mercenary until now Personality: crazy, reckless, isn’t scared to die, but he doesn’t necessarily want to. Is a killer for hire, but he has never stabbed a dragon from behind. He always gives them a chance. And scared. Of. Nothing. WIP Prevail TLS Nightwing Backstory: Stolen as an egg from the NightWing volcano, he was bought to the tail of Pyrrhia with a animus mentor to guide him with the enchantment. After a few years, Redbelly had been sneaking around, when the mentor, who Prevail had become close with, had suddenly collapsed and died. Prevail blamed Redbelly for this, and had an awful hate for hybrids ever since. Personality: Prevail is snooty and rude, a true fighter. He always likes seeing the hybrid corpses, and killing them himself. Prevail is also truthfully competitive, enjoying races sincs the enchantment of speed placed on him. Prevail is also obnoxious and incompetent, and always tells the truth, one who hates lies. He also apperiates those who have his back, preferabley those with 'clean blood'. WIP Fadedwalker WIP Nightwing Rainwing Backstory: Fade's father Umbreon left the rainforest when Fade wasn't even hatched, leaving her mother Rainer to care for the egg. Rainer serves as a guard for Glory's rainforest kingdom. Fade was hidden in a bird's nest when she was an egg. When she hatched, the NightWings in the forest are amazed by Fade's special power to turn into a transparent spirit named by Rainer as "Spectro Fade". She has a half-sister named Brightness. Personality: She is very shy and has stage fright, so she often disappears or turns into Spectro Fade. But when her friends are in danger, she would do anything to save them. WIP Bear Book 4 MW Mudwing Personality: Bear is a Virgo, which would mean his dominant traits are kindness, grace, and being organized. These three traits describe him perfectly. Bear is sweet and kind, and he loves his sibs fiercely. He doesn't like to pick fights, and avoids them whenever possible, though if one of his sibs is threatened, he isn't afraid to fight back. Bear believes that kindness is very important and he despises bullies. He doesn't show it, but it angers him that his parents left him to raise his sibs when he was only six years old. It made him feel unloved, and he doesn't want his younger sibs to feel that way, so he makes sure he shows them he loves them as much as he can. Also, Bear loves to dance. And he is very good at it. He is especially good at ballet, though he does like dancing to hip-hop. He is very graceful despite his bulky build, and he hardly ever stumbles. Dancing is his passion, and he does it whenever he can. Unfortunately, he doesn't like to share his beautiful dancing with anyone but his sibs, as he is quite introverted. Finally, Bear is quite organized. In his sleeping quarters, everything has its spot, so he can easily find it. He isn't over-organized, though, he doesn't sort things by color or size, simply having a certain place for each thing. Backstory: Bear was the first of his sibs to hatch. He hatched one year and 2 days before the second youngest, Moor, his brother. His two parents didn't show much affection towards him, and he was mostly ignored. They would share their food with him, but reluctantly. Mostly, they allowed him to do what he wished, and after Moor hatched, they told Bear that he should take care of the new dragonet so they wouldn't have to. Bear cared deeply about Moor, despite his parents' apparent lack of love for him. And when his mother had other dragonets, he cared for and about them. Two nights after his youngest sib, Garden, hatched, he said goodnight to his parents. They ignored him, as usual. But he didn't see their devilish smiles, know that this would be the last time he ever saw them. When he awoke the next morning, he knew something was wrong. His father's snores, always waking him up, were nonexistent. After a bit of searching, he realized the painful truth. They had left him, him and all his sibs. He realized he shouldn't be surprised, but he couldn't help it. As the oldest and strongest, he was now the BigWings. The one who needed to care for the others. Keep them safe. It was only Garden's third day of life, and Beaver was two years old. Moor was three, and he was only four. He'd taken care of them, but could always count on his parents to supply them with food, however reluctantly they did so. But now? He had to get the food. Every tiny thing his parents had done to help, he had to do himself. But the hardest job of all? Explaining it all to his sibs. The ones he now had to protect. With his life. WIP Brook Book 4 MW Princess Mudwing Backstory: WIP Personality: Kind and sweet, with a hint of silliness. She hates the clitche MudWings are stupid vibe and likes to prove them wrong. She laughs a lot and loves to help dragons out. Brook is kind, but she understands her princess duties. The reason she is so strict with her subjects (and non-subjcts) is becuase she is stressed out about having to rule a kingdom one day. She feels bad ordering other MudWings around, but tries not to think about it too often WIP Geb Book 4 MW Mudwing Backstory: Bigwings of his family who does not like to study. Queen Moorhen decided to send him off to Jade Mountain so he could study his tribe better and fit in with the other MudWings. Personality: Very ambitious but kind to his allies. WIP Fen Book 4 MW Princess Mudwing Backstory: uh... she was a princess Personality: sweet and kind, naive, thinks everyone is good, looks on the bright side WIP Jaguarhunter Bread Stall Personality: Jag is confusing. She has a twisting, confused mindset and an extremely low self esteem. She often likes to drift off into space and more often doesn't notice she's doing it. Jag loves to laugh and is teasing. Jag is majorly bipolar. One moment she may be laughing and joking around with you, the next moment she may be threatening to rip off your face. Most dragons avoid her because of this, but the (very, very) few dragons who risk hanging around her actually know what she's like. Jag loves to read and write, though she really wants to be a peace activist. Jag is sad on the inside, but she hides it well under a layer of fake happiness. Really, the only two things that make her happy are Diamondback and scrolls. Jag cannot go outside during the night or she will randomly burst into tears. Jag loves her coyote, Bitey and will tear apart any dragon who threatens him. Backstory: Her grandmother and grandfather met when her grandfather, a NightWing, was sent to capture a RainWing for the NightWing experiments on the volcano. He met, and almost caught, a RainWing named Extravagant picking berries and she begged him not to take her to the island, ripped away from the sun forever. Preykiller, the NightWing, felt sorry for her, so he agreed to release her. On one condition. She could never return to the RainWing village. She agreed, and he decided he would stay with her, since he couldn't return to the Night Kingdom after releasing a RainWing. They stayed in the treetops for many months, and fell for each other. Eventually, they had a dragonet named Okapislayer. Both of them realized they couldn't hide Okapislayer in a dank hole forever, so they decided to run away to Possibility. One day, when Okapislayer was ten, she was selling bread that she had baked and she met a charming SkyWing named Ether. He bought some bread from her and then left. But then he came back the next day, and the next and the next, until she finally brought him home to meet with her parents one day. Extravagant and Preykiller were excited that their daughter had finally come out of her shell and thoroughly approved of Ether and Okapi's relationship. Finally, Jag was hatched on a beautiful summer evening. One of the moons' was full, but since she only had a little NightWing blood in her, she only got an extreme inkling of the power. Her sister, unfortunately, died without coming out of her egg. Jag had a happy life, for a dragonet growing up with three tribes blood. She stayed at a daycare all day, which is where she met a SeaWing named Jellyfish. They quickly became friends and spent a lot of time with him. But one day, Jag was bringing some clams to try with Jellyfish, but instead of finding his face, she found his mother, crying like her heart would break. Jag asked why and Jellyfish's mother explained that Jellyfish had been swimming in the morning, like he always did with a few other dragonets, and there had been a shark attack. Jellyfish died saving a little dragonet. Jag cried for a whole day after that and locked herself in her room. Ether and Okapi were terrified. Jag, even as a little dragonet had never cried in her life, so this was extremely hard on them. Ether was out hunting in the desert that day, trying to find Jag's favorite prey, mice, when he heard a small whimper. Ether turned and found a small baby coyote lying on the sands, its leg broken and smashed. Ether felt sorry for the poor thing (mostly because its eyes reminded Ether of Jag) so he took it home and gave it to Jag. For the first time in the whole day, Jag stopped crying. She began laughing as the little coyote licked her face. She brought it outside and went to their neighbor, a MudWing named Mayfly and asked her to heal the coyote. Mayfly muttered something about 'It'll probably die anyway, and you should just eat it', but eventually agreed to help the poor thing. Jag seemed happy on the outside, though her parents knew the truth. She hid her sadness at Jellyfish's death well, but she was desperately looking for friends. One day she was playing with Bitey, when he ran off into the desert. Jag desperately called to him and followed him until she landed at a huge sandstone arch where she met the most handsome dragon she had ever met. He was a small SandWing reading on the sand, looking like he was in his own world. Jag said a quick hello and the SandWing looked mildly surprised to see her. They chatted for a moment about books, then Jag finished with 'But my parents don't let me go to the library because the librarian feels negatively about tribrids.' The SandWing, who's name turned out to be Diamondback, laughed and said that she could borrow his scroll. She leaned over and grabbed it, but at that same moment, Bitey decided to tackle Jag, and she fell into Diamondback. Thoroughly embarrassed, Jag hustled away with Bitey. When she went to return the scroll at Diamondback's house, she found him writing like his life depended on it. She asked him what was wrong and he said that the Academy For Talented Dragons had just recently flung open their doors and Diamondback was going to be accepted. But he was having trouble beginning to write his essay for why he should be accepted. Jag felt sorry for him and decided to help. She sat right down and helped Diamondback to write his essay. That was the beginning of their friendship. For the first time in many years, Jag felt odd. She felt almost...happy. In that moment, she nearly forgot about mourning Jellyfish. But then Diamondback's mom popped her head in and said 'Oooh, are you two lovebirds going to kiss already?' and Jag decided it was time for her to leave. Every morning, though, she visited Diamondback to help him with homework or anything else he needed. Jag's parents finally decided that it was time for her to get a job and stop sulking around in the house, reading and daydreaming about Diamondback, so they pushed her out on the street and said to get a job. Jag began looking around, but even though it was Possibility, the war was over, and she wasn't a really noticeable hybrid, she was denied of pretty much every single job she came across. Jag knew that her parents would be very disappointed in her if she didn't find a job, so she kept trying, no matter what job it was. She eventually came across a job that was open, and accepting hybrids. She became a street-sweeper. The job was long, dirty, and boring, but Jag's parents were proud of her for accepting. One day, Jag was walking to her job when she came across a wounded war veteran, begging for food. That realization that this dragon had fought in a war but no one was thanking him for it struck Jag like lightning. She went home immediately and began writing a letter to the Mayor of Possibility. It said, “I must say it is an honor to be writing to a dragon of such power right now, but I wish I could be talking to you under better circumstances. I was walking to my job today, when I saw a sorry sight. A SeaWing, one with unmistakable war scars sitting, begging for food and water. It horrifies me to see that, since this SeaWing fought for a cause he thought was right. So today I would like to start a association. The Possibility Veteran Appreciation Association, or the (PVAA) I would like your permission to hold this in the old abandoned library. We would get donations from the dragons of Possibility and then every moon we would hold meetings and give out the food.” Only a single moon after Jag sent this letter, the Mayor replied. He seemed enthusiastic about the idea, and even sent over a few workers to fix up the old library in the center of town. A few months later, and the PVAA was all ready. The first meeting was held and Jag was excited to see familiar faces, like Diamondback, Mr. Glide and the SeaWing veteran. She gave out the food and word got out. The PVAA continued to grow and expand until they were getting almost too much food for the veterans. Jag continued with her sweeping job, but was excited to continue her work as a activist. WIP Egypt Fortune Teller and Meat Stall Sandwing Backstory: WIP Personality: WIP WIP Alligator Book 4 MW prince Mudwing Personality: He is competitive and good at fighting, he is tactical and plays well in warfare. He is fair in most things and is fairly clever. He likes to be right and makes sure his fats are certain before betting and is very stubborn. Alligator loves to pull pranks and gets good grades in school besides homework because he doesn't really care for it. He hates half done work and is bad at dealing with stress but he usually just cools down with a good nap in some mud. He is not an early bird and loves to make out people do his work, he is always quick to get mad and doesn't listen to others. Alligator is strict and when it comes to things like quizzes and tests he will do everything to get and A++++++++++++, unlike homeowrk. He loves a good jokes and gets into mudwing politics a lot. Backsotry: Alligator was always up for a job, especially politics and war, Queen Moorhen thought ihe would be fairly useful so he sent him to Jade Mountain Academy to learn about the others tribe's weaknesses, abilities, animi(e)s?, etc.. and also to get him to stop argueing and starting fights and riots with other mudwings in her castle. WIP - Magnolia Sweet Stall, fire scene Leafwing Backstory: grew up in Possibility Personality: shy, paranoid, gets nervous and anxious easily, hard to earn her trust, but once you do, you have a kind, sweet, smart, helpful friend forever WIP Equinox Stalks the school like a ghost, half protagonist half antagonist. Nightwing/Skywing backstory: Equinox originaly was going to be a student, but was rejected by many because of many things about her. Her parents rejected her, everyone seemed to reject her. In the mean time, she prowls the school like a ghost, but stays out of sight of many using her animus magic. However, she is barely noticable, and if anyone bumps into her or touches her, she instantly turns visible, Personality: Kind and caring, but an introvert. Can be a little rude to people, but once she warms up to them she will be fine. Animus, can read minds and see the future. Very weak and thin scales, invurnable to fire. WIP Velvet Skywings More supporting ghost of the school. Talks to the major characters more. Backstory: Urm, she's a pretty cool and chill dragon..? ((I dunno :P)). ((She's another kinda ghost of the school, appearing alongside Equinox. Though she does allow herself to be seen, she prefers not to. She sneses the main protagonists (too lazy to list them) that they have something special and does comminucate with them. ((again, completly different than her actual canon backstory)) Personality: ((Similar to canon personality, not the same)). Chill, kind and caring dragoness. Half introvert, half extrovert. WIP Sunrise Skywing WIP Backstory: Sunset/Sunrise was going to attend Jade Mountain Academy, but she was rejected due to her firescales. She still goes to the school, however and does classes. She doesn't have a winglet, however, and the teachers and students don't treat her the same. Many students are wary of her. Personality: First appears as a cruel, blood thirsty dragon, then as a introverted quiet dragon, and once you get to know her she is a kind, caring, funny, and ((sometimes)) sarcastic dragon. Firescales WIP - Camilla Hotel worker Nightwing Backstory: WIP Personality: Camilla is shown to have passion for her siblings, and when the time is to be serious, she also tries to sound playful to her younger siblings. WIP Robin Teacher Skywing Backstory: WIP Personality: Robin is a great tactician and usually spends time reading his books. He is very, very cautious, certainly about his animus power, since he does not want to get out of control. He does not care that he serves LightWings, even though he is a SkyWing, and Ylisse (LightWing kingdom) and Plegia (SkyWing kingdom) are at war. He thinks that Morgan, his daughter, perfectly represents Ylisse and Plegia combined, since Morgan is half LightWing and half SkyWing. Animus WIP Prism Depressed character that runs into main characters and asks them were StarWriter is. Later, they witness StarWriter killing Prism Nightwing Backstory: REALLY wants to die, lives in Possibilty. Personality: Sad, depressed, anxious dragon WIP BubblesCategory:Alternate Universes Antagonist (Mainly for Sunrise, Equinox, Velvet, then soon Seal and Clover {Bubbles was about to send Seal back to Nebula, only to be stopped by Clover, Sunrise, and Oceanic})) Seawing Backstory: Kidnapped Sunrise, Equinox and Velvet, tortured and abused them, then sent them back home. Nearly died, however. ((Sunrise's firescales and Equinox's mind-reading powers, forseeing the future, and animus powers) Personality: At first, appears as a nice, bright person, ((because of her name and apperance :T)), but then is a cruel, manipulative, liar, and abusive person. Is animus WIP Category:Content (Piggyxl)